


Tylenol and Tissues

by PoliteTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Common Cold, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Illnesses, Secret Crush, beronica, betty cooper x veronica lodge, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliteTrash/pseuds/PoliteTrash
Summary: Prompt: Beronica Oneshot - Betty comes to school sick and sleepyBeronica is one of my favourite ships to write, and this was almost too much. I literally squeaked when Veronica got Betty flowers and cupcakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted here http://jughead-jones-lll.tumblr.com/post/157859170415/beronica-oneshot-betty-comes-to-school-sick-and , and can also be found on Wattpad here https://www.wattpad.com/story/100867278-beronica-one-shots/parts .

Betty knew it was a mistake to not take a sick day as she walked up to the school building already running late. She’d woken up not being able to breathe through her nose, eyes watery, and voice husky from coughing all night. Despite feeling slightly worse for wear, Betty argued with her mom that morning about going to school. She knew she had to go, she couldn’t miss her next deadline for the Blue and Gold. Plus, seeing Veronica would do more good for her than any cold and flu medication.

Skipping registration, Betty made a beeline for her biology class as soon as she made her way through the school building’s doors. Knocking on the door hesitantly, Betty contemplated simply hiding in the library all day. She hated it when people stared at her for being late. Hushing her insecurities, she stepped into the classroom after she heard the teacher call her in. Knowing that Betty wasn’t usually a tardy student, the biology teacher simply gave her a disapproving look before letting it go.

Betty scurried to the only available seat that fortunately was next to Veronica. It was less fortunate for Betty’s grades of course, because whenever she had to partner up with Ronnie she found it almost impossible to focus on anything else. Especially when Veronica would lean in close and she could smell her perfume, and gaze at the way she was so precise with her notes. Veronica always had things under control in a way that didn’t come naturally to Betty, and it left her awe struck.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look…”

“Like I haven’t slept in a millennium? I know, my nose has been so blocked I haven’t been able to get much sleep at all.”

“Betty! You shouldn’t even be in school if you’re sick, what if it gets worse? You should be resting.” The two of them bickered in whispered tones. The teacher coughed loudly to get their attention before glaring at them, then turning his attention back to the white board. Betty sent an exasperated glance to Veronica, but she was only received a look of concern in return. Throughout the lesson, Betty could be heard sneezing or coughing, and it gathered the attention of much of the class.

A similar response was garnered in each of Betty’s lessons that day, and by the time the lunch bell had rang she was in desperate need of a pick me up. Betty watched people shuffling around the cafeteria, but the idea of eating poorly made school lunches didn’t appeal to her. She’d give anything for some hot soup and to be nestled up in bed at home to sweat it out, but she’d made her choice.

Betty was on her way out of the cafeteria dissatisfied with the situation when she bumped, quite literally, into Veronica.

“Oh my god, Ronnie, I’m so sorry… I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m such a clutz… are you alright?” uttered Betty, flustered by colliding with her crush in such an ungraceful manner.

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine Betty, don’t worry about it. You’re just the person I wanted to see actually,” Veronica said with a small smile, “I hope you don’t mind me doing this, but my mom always said that chicken noodle soup was the best cure for a nasty cold. I brought tylenol too, I hope it helps at least a little bit. This is all I could get on such short notice.” Veronica held up a flask containing the chicken noodle soup, tylenol clutched in the other hand. She gestured for them to sit down towards the back of the cafeteria by the exit so that Betty could have fresh air while she ate.

“You really didn’t have to do this Veronica, I’d have been fine until I got home. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Guilt was laced in Betty’s voice, as she wasn’t used to people going out of their way to make things easier for her.

“Betty, of course I had to! My stomach was in knots the whole of second period knowing that you were in pain. You’re stubborn as hell when it comes to people helping you, but I couldn’t wait for you to get home for you to feel better,” Veronica chided playfully, ”and how is the Blue & Gold going to be written and published if their best writer is out of action? You’re going to need a break if you’re going to hone in Jughead’s murder stories.”

Joy swelled in Betty’s heart at Veronica’s confession that she’d been on her mind most of that day. She didn’t feel much better about making her worry, but she did feel special. Veronica didn’t extend this amount of concern to most people. Betty smiled coyly at Veronica, muttering an “I guess you’re right…” her way. Betty turned her attention back to the soup she was eager to start eating, but in doing so she missed the loving glance Veronica gave her.

Veronica didn’t understand her own emotions much, but she was trying to open up now that she was in a new area. Riverdale was a fresh start for her, but her recent feelings for Betty had surprised her none the less. She’d tried dissuading them by kissing Archie, but all it had done was hurt Betty and confuse Archie. She felt bad about it, but she was doing everything she thought she could for Betty to know that it was her she was truly interested in. She didn’t send flowers to just anyone, after all.

Veronica rested her hand on Betty’s back; to onlookers it was a friendly gesture between someone who was sick and someone who was nursing them. To Betty and Veronica, however, it simultaneously put them at ease and peaked their senses, acutely aware of the sensation of each other’s contact. For that afternoon, it would be enough.


End file.
